


Nicknames

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catlad Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray explains nicknames to Kon, who in turn tries to pick a nickname for Stray. (Badly borrowing hearts’s Catlad!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heartslogo).



“Why do you do that?”

 

”Do what?”

 

“Refer to people with names which are different from their given names?”

 

Tim shook his head with a sigh, stretching lightly before lounging more comfortably on the bed, pressing against Superboy “You really need to brush up on your lingo, handsome. Those are nicknames.”

 

Kon cocked his head to the side, no small manner of cautious curiosity in his eyes as he asked, “What exactly are nicknames?”

 

“Well…” Tim ran a hand slowly up and down the fine display of masculinity lying beside him. “Nicknames are names you give to people you know. They can be funny or based off the person’s name. People who get along really well usually make up nicknames for each other.”

 

Superboy seemed to ponder on the definition for a moment. “So a nickname is a term of endearment then?”

 

Tim’s hand paused for a moment as he considered the question, “A lot of times, yes it is.” He stretched easily to nip lightly at Superboy’s exposed neck, “Why do you ask?”

 

Stray was extremely surprised when he found himself dragged up by a clearly determined Superboy, “In that case, I wish to give you a nickname!”

 

“Say what?”

 

—

 

It had been over a week since Superboy had been trying to find a nickname and Tim was ready to tell the man-boy that people didn’t necessarily _need_ nicknames. Thank GOD that he’d manage to talk the clone out of calling him ‘Pussy cat’. With that in mind, Stray sneaked into Titans Tower in search of his boyfriend.

 

He had just pulled his goggles off when he found himself face to face with a clearly excited Superboy. _‘Now how on Earth did he manage to do that?’_ He was taken aback by the childlike pride and enthusiasm glittering in those sapphire eyes as the clone proudly spoke, “I have determined the most appropriate nickname for you!”

 

With equal parts trepidation and curiosity, Stray crossed his arms and asked, “Lets hear it then.”

 

“Puss.”

 

Tim blinked slowly, attempting to process the proposed nickname. At least it was an improvement from ‘kitten’ or other such cutesy variations. Not that it would still be his first choice for a nickname. “Puss.” He repeated slowly, testing the way it felt on his tongue. He was surprised to realize that it didn’t feel as awkward as he thought it would.

 

The enthusiasm on Superboy’s face had dampened down into hopefulness as he asked, “Do you…approve of it?”

 

Stray looked up at Superboy, his lips twitching slightly at the hopeful expression on the larger boys face. “It’s not bad for your first nickname.” The boy before him positively glowed with pride at the praise, “Do you like it then?”

 

Stray gave Superboy a coy look from underneath thick lashes, smile turning into a smirk as he lightly snagged Kon’s shirt with his claws, “How bout I show you how much I like it?”

 

“I believe I’d like that very much.”


End file.
